


Can We Talk?

by KaitlynSpeight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Gabe notice their boyfriends may be pining for each other. Just a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Talk?

**Author's Note:**

> I am half asleep but I promised a TFL Valentine's Day so hopefully this isn't too shit

Surprisingly, it was Castiel who noticed. The way Dean looked at his brother. The way they clung to each other a little too tightly.

When he mentioned it to Gabriel, the archangel started watching his boyfriend a little closer, and saw Sam giving those same looks to Dean.

Even more surprisingly, the angels didn’t mind. They just wanted their respective Winchester to be happy, if that meant they wanted each other and not the angels, they could live with it.

~!~!~!~

Gabriel was the first to bite the bullet, cornering Sam in their room.

“Sam, hey can we talk for a minute?” 

 

Sam looked up from his laptop, smiling when his eyes landed on the archangel. “Of course Gabe, what’s up?” Sam moved over on the bed to make room for his boyfriend, clasping Gabriel’s hand in his when the other man flopped down heavily next to him. “Everything okay, sweetheart?”

Gabriel sighed, squeezing Sam’s hand briefly before drawing back and folding his hands in his lap. “I don’t actually know, Sammich, I…” He sighed again, clenching his fists. Okay so he might not live through this, he loves Sam a  _ lot _ , the last thing he wants is to lose him, but if it’ll make Sam happy, well...

“If you want to be with Dean, there’s nothing wrong with it. I won’t… I’m not gonna stand in your way.” 

  
  


Sam hesitated for a moment, trying to decode Gabriel’s impossibly fast admission. “If… I want Dean..?” He asked slowly, cocking his head to the side and staring at his shaking boyfriend.

Gabe sniffed, a tear spilling down his cheek. Damnit, he shouldn’t be crying, Sam would be happy, that’s all he wanted. He was being selfish, wanting to keep him all for himself. Always so selfish. But Sam was smiling gently at him, wiping the tear off of his cheek.

“Gabriel, what on earth are you talking about.” Sam pulled Gabriel into his lap, gently stroking his hair. 

 

“I-I see how you look at him, Dean looks at you the same way. It’s okay, r-really.” Gabriel sobbed, more tears spilling down his cheeks, dripping onto his lap.

Sam shook his head, sighing and pulling back enough to meet his boyfriend’s eyes. “Gabriel, I do love Dean. I want him, but,” Sam shrugged, kissing Gabe’s temple, “I love you a hell of a lot more.” He gently brushed away the tears, pressing a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “I want you, alright?”

Gabriel smiled to himself, curling up against his boyfriend’s chest. “Okay.” He mumbled, nuzzling against Sam. He could enjoy this for a little longer before he started plotting just how this could work out for all of them... Because it  _ could  _ work for all of them, he just had to figure out how.

~!~!~!~

It went similarly for Castiel.

Dean was happily munching on a burger when Castiel decided to talk to him - of course, Cas couldn’t possibly wait five more minutes until Dean finished lunch. 

 

“wah’ zit Cah, ‘m eatin” he grumbled around a mouthful. 

 

Cas sighed, sinking into a chair and turning to face his boyfriend. “Apologies, Dean, this seemed like the best time to speak with you. I wish to tell you something.”

Dean nodded, swallowing his mouthful. “I’m gonna keep eating, though.”

 

“Of course, Dean.” 

 

Dean chuckled and happily took another bite. 

 

“So... whatcha wanna talk about, man?” He asked when Cas is still silent after he swallows his mouthful.

“I wish to tell you, if you do not wish to remain… intimate with me, it is okay.” Cas finally muttered diplomatically, jumping when Dean choked on his burger. “Dean? Are you okay?”

 

Dean grabbed his beer, taking a quick swig and staring at his idiot of a boyfriend. “Wha? Are you breaking up with me?” He finally manages after another fit of choking, wiping tears from his eyes.

Castiel shifts uncomfortably, clearly not expecting that reaction. “I know how you feel for your brother, Dean. It is alright.”

Dean put down his burger, wiping his hands on his jeans and standing up, gently pulling Cas into his arms. “Baby, no,” he sighed, pressing a kiss to Cas’ hair. “I love you, okay?” 

 

Castiel pulls away, blinking up at Dean, “I know you love Sam. I do not want to be your second choice.”

Dean cupped Castiel’s face in his hands, pressing a kiss to his nose. “Baby, I want you okay? Sam and I…” He sighs, looking away for a moment before meeting his eye again, “It’s just… Complicated. But I want you, I love  _ you _ . Sam and I used to fuck around, and I miss it sometimes, but he’s not the one I wanna be with, okay? ”

This time, Cas lets Dean pull him into his arms, “I love you, okay angel? You’re the one I want.”

“Cas can I talk to you for a sec?” Castiel peeked over Dean’s shoulder at his brother. 

 

“Of course, Gabriel.” Castiel presses a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, walking over to his brother. 

 

Dean spares a moment to watch Cas go before sinking back into his chair and going back to his burger. Hey, no use letting it go to waste.

“How can I help you, Gabriel?” Castiel asks, following Gabriel out of the kitchen, and Gabe rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall casually. 

 

“Drop the formalities, Cassie, yeesh.” 

 

Castiel bows his head, “my apologies.”

Gabriel sighed, popping himself up a chocolate bar, “how does Dean deal with you, man? So, I had a conversation with my moose, and learned something interesting, wanna hear?” He peels open the wrapper and takes a much-too-large bite.

Castiel narrowed his eyes, “should you not keep it between Sam and yourself?” 

 

Gabe shruged, “nope, I think you should know.” 

 

Castiel hesitated, looking Gabriel over cautiously before nodding. “Very well, if you think that’s best… What is it?”

Gabriel swallowed, smirking up at his brother. “Sammy, my sweet boy... He seems to be interested in his brother. We knew that though, didn’t we?”   
  
Cas rolled his eyes, “Gabriel…”

 

“Fine fine,” Gabe smirked. “What was news to me was that he wants you too.” 

 

Castiel’s eyes widen a fraction, and he shook his head. “N-no he’s… Your boyfriend, and I have Dean…”

 

Gabe rolled his eyes. “You’re hopeless.. Dean wants Sam and you, Sam wants Dean and you. Frankly, I don’t give a shit. You and Dean are hot and I love ya both, so, what do you say?”

Castiel cocks his head to the side, “what do I say to what exactly?”

Gabriel groans, throwing the remains of his candy at Cas in frustration, “You, me, Dean, Sam. All of us. Wanna give it a shot?” 

 

Castiel narrowed his eyes, looking Gabriel over. “I… Suppose if it’s what Sam and Dean want.”

 

Gabriel grinned, pushing off the wall and waving Sam in from where he’d been pretending to be busy across the room. 

 

Sam sauntered over and Gabe leaned back in the kitchen, “hey, Dean-o!”

Dean looked up from the sink and cocks his head, wiping his hands on a towel before heading over to the archangel. “Yeah?”

“Sam wants you, and Cas, I want you and Cas, you at least want Sam. Wanna see where this leads?” 

 

Dean bit his lip, looking the archangel over curiously. “Do you mean a forsome?”

Gabe smiled, all filthy intent and dark eyes. “Hopefully.”

Dean gulped and looked helplessly to Cas and Sam for help, certain the little shit was setting him up for something. 

 

“But for now I was more thinking kisses.” Gabriel relented, walking closer and offering Dean a hand.

Dean hesitated for a moment, glancing over Gabe’s shoulder to where Sam had appeared in the doorway. At a nod from his brother he accepts the hand and Gabriel grinned, standing on his toes and pressing his lips to Dean’s, lazily licking into his mouth. 

 

Dean’s still for a moment before relaxing into Gabe’s arms vaguely aware of Castiel’s moan behind him. He pulled back after another moment, peeking over Gabriel’s shoulder at where his boyfriend had his brother pinned against the wall.

He succumbed a brief moment of panic before Gabriel’s sharp whistle snaps him back to reality. “shit bro you’re packin’.” 

 

Dean followed the smaller man’s gaze to Castiel, where a quite obvious bulge is pressing against Sam’s leg. So he wasn’t objecting, that’s a start.

“Your turn,” Sam muttered, blushing slightly as he walked further into the room, looking between the two angels. 

 

Castiel shruged, walking to Gabriel and shamelessly pressing his lips to his brothers.

“Fuck,” Dean groaned, watching intently. 

 

“They’re gorgeous, aren’t they?” Sam murmured, grabbing Dean’s hand. 

 

Dean nodded mutely, squeezing his brother’s hand.

“Now you.” Gabriel panted, pulling back and glancing up at his brother with something akin to awe. “Also, you’ve seriously been holding out on me, Cassie.”

Dean smirked up at Sam, “what d’ya say baby brother?” 

 

Sam whimpered, grabbing Dean’s head and yanking him into a kiss, clinging to his brother like a lifeline. 

 

Fuck if the kid had learned some new tricks since they had last kiss. Dean felt himself melting into Sam’s embrace, letting his little brother support him, mold him into what he wanted.

When they finally parted, Gabriel and Cas were back to kissing, Gabriel’s legs wrapped tightly around his brother’s waist. 

 

“What do you say we take this to the bedroom?” Dean panted, grabbing Sam’s hand and following after Cas as he carried his brother in the direction of their room without preamble.

~!~!~!~

Hours later, sated and curled up between Dean and Cas, holding Gabe’s hand over his brother’s chest, Sam decides that sometimes his boyfriend’s meddling can actually be a good thing.

Gabe squeezed his hand, “Moose you’re thinking too loud…”

“You did good, you know...” Sam smiled, nuzzling against Castiel’s shoulder. 

 

“I know I did. I always do you know.” 

 

Dean groaned, swatting both of them “if you don’t shut up I’ll kill both of you.”

“You kill us we can’t do that again,” Gabriel teases, and Cas opens an eye, glaring between the three of them. 

 

“I will personally smite all three of you if you don’t stop talking.”

Gabriel nuzzled against Dean, smirking when Cas chased after him, nuzzling back into his side and tightening his arms around his waist. “Love you too, Cassie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on tumblr?! The-queen-unitato


End file.
